


With Tongue

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Manjoume wants to try something and Judai's up for giving it a shot.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	With Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "french kiss" 
> 
> also it's been 50000 years since i've written these two wow

Judai doesn’t have a huge interest in watching TV shows that aren’t a cartoon or about Duel Monsters. Manjoume, however, gets easily sucked into cable shows and scoffing at commercials for cheap products beneath his wealth--despite using many of them himself--and is currently absorbed in a romance drama he's never seen before.

  
"Come _on_ , just kiss already!" he shouts, slapping his hand down on the ground between him and Judai. 

  
Judai laughs and pops another honey butter chip in his mouth. "You're so weird, man, they can't hear you."

  
Manjoume hushes him and Judai chuckles. Judai leans back against his bed, eating his chips a little quieter at Manjoume's oh-so very polite request. He admits that the story is sort of engaging but not nearly enough for him to even remember character names. If it weren't for the chips and Manjoume's over-the-top reactions he'd be bored out of his mind.

  
The music swells and instead of the cheering Judai expected, Manjoume gasps when the two characters finally kiss. Manjoume's fists clench in victory; Judai wonders if Manjoume's silent because he doesn't want to "ruin" the moment between the characters. He's so funny when he gets like this.

  
" _Finally_ ," Manjoume says when the big moment starts dying down. Judai shrugs.

  
"Is it over now?" he asks, staring into his chip bag at the last remaining chip among the crumbs. "You said we could test out our new decks."

  
Manjoume doesn't respond. He's still watching the TV intently, now with less zeal and more...observation? The characters are making out, just briefly, but Judai spots tongue and he bets that's what Manjoume's zoning in on. They've kissed plenty of times but nothing like how the actors were.

  
“Let’s try that,” Manjoume insists suddenly. Judai consumes his last chip, dumps the crumbs in his mouth and shrugs.

  
“Hmm...yeah, sure, I’m down.”

  
They turn to face each other and lean in to kiss as they normally do, pressing their closed lips together. They kiss a few times before Manjoume puts his hand on Judai’s face and plants a slightly open kiss on him. Judai responds in kind, already unsure about being able to feel Manjoume’s teeth against his lips. He said he’d try this so he doesn’t pull back when Manjoume sighs, parts his mouth a little wider, and slips his tongue in Judai’s mouth. Judai touches his tongue to Manjoume’s in a real attempt to reciprocate but he pulls back the second he does.

  
“ _Blegh_ , that did _not_ feel good,” he says, sticking his tongue out as his face scrunches.

  
No, no way, that was _too_ weird. It was just licking a thick wet muscle and the entire taste and texture combination was all wrong.

  
At least Manjoume was also grimacing when they parted, seemingly feeling the same way as Judai. He's often making some kind of bothered face but the distaste this time was very obvious. He keeps attempting to re-twist his expression otherwise--maybe he really wanted to like it but, like Judai, straight up didn’t.

  
Judai makes an effort to fully express that he hated it; he purses his lips, furrows his brow, and tries to mimic what he’s seen Manjoume do. “Can we never do that again? It was so gross, seriously.”

  
Whatever array of emotions are processing in Manjoume’s head shows in his eyes. Judai detects disappointment in there at some point but he can’t be sure; Manjoume always has a lot of feelings to go through and it’s honestly something Judai loves about him. 

  
There’s a beat before Manjoume finally gives an annoyed response. “Well _I_ thought it was good, Judai,” he says, “I don’t see what was wrong with it.”

  
He’s lying but it’s okay. Judai may not pick up on what Manjoume is feeling all the time but he’s used to Manjoume’s weird game of needing to oppose him even when they agree. He chuckles and leans back on his hands so he can watch which show Manjoume puts on this time.

  
“I dunno man, tongues feel weird. It’s all slimy and wet. Not my favorite if we’re being honest, I like what we were doing before better.” 

Sure enough Manjoume’s features relax a little as they do when Judai plays along. Judai never bothers calling Manjoume’s bluff outright since it’s way more fun to treat it like a game--not quite a duel but definitely a game.

  
Manjoume clears his throat. “Then I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree and not do it again,” he declares. He glances to the side and adds, “But I _guess_ you’re not wrong. It might have been a little weird.”

  
Judai grins. “Okay cool.” He pushes himself back up and kisses Manjoume’s cheek. Manjoume, predictably, blushes and huffs. “We can keep kissing more if you want, though,” Judai offers.

  
Manjoume obviously represses his eagerness probably for the sake of keeping up his thing about being a little aloof. Unfortunately for him his true feelings show right through his attempted facade every time. “Well if that’s what you want to do then I guess that’s fine,” he says as if he isn’t already scooting closer to Judai. 

  
“Mmm, yeah, it’s what I want to do right now,” Judai teases and gives Manjoume another quick kiss on his cheek. “What about you?”

  
Manjoume puts his hand on top of Judai’s and looks him in the eye. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

  
Judai grins. “The Great Manjoume?” he teases.

  
Manjoume grins back. “Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fic tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
